Hugh Long (1729-1784)
Hugh Long was born in approximately 1729 in Cornwall, England, and baptised on the 27th April 1729 at Gwennap. His parents were Hugh and Mary Long (Rundle). His siblings were Temperance, Elizabeth and John. Marriage Hugh married Martha Youren at Gwennap in Cornwall on the 27th May 1751. Her origins and the names of her parents are currently unknown. The couple would have and raise their children in Gwennap. Death of Children Hugh and Martha lost three of their children in infancy, a girl called Mary in 1755, and two girls called Martha, one in 1764 and the other in 1766. All are buried in Gwennap. Witness to Marriage Hugh was a witness to the marriage of Henry Thomas and Margaret Veal in Gwennap on 26th December 1767. This record is interesting in that the other witness to the marriage was a Stephen Youren, a possible relation to wife Martha. Death Hugh died and was buried in Gwennap on the 23rd July 1784, aged 55 years. Wife Martha outlived him by 14 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Hugh and Martha Long' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"Bigg Family Home Page", (http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/b/i/g/Malcolm-Bigg/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0410.html), page for Hugh Long and Martha Youren *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1816124), baptism record 1816124 for Hugh Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=806392), marriage record for Hugh Long and Martha Youren *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J79R-NWB : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for John Long, 25 Apr 1752; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2006547), baptism record 2006547 for Hugh Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57G-546 : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Mary Long, 07 Sep 1754; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2252386), burial record 2252386 for Mary Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2006788), baptism record 2006788 for Mary Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3C-SJQ : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for William Long, 02 Oct 1756; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2006992), baptism record 2006992 for William Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N57G-54N : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Mary Long, 15 Oct 1759; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2007287), baptism record 2007287 for Mary Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM5P-N35 : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Martha Long, 02 May 1762; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2007540), baptism record 2007540 for Martha Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2252911), burial record 2252911 for Martha Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3C-92J : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Martha Long, 03 Aug 1765; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2007889), baptism record 2007889 for Martha Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2253056), burial record 2253056 for Martha Long *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3C-922 : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Martha Long, 15 Aug 1767; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2008131), baptism record 2008131 for Martha Long *Conrwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=489491), marriage record for Henry Thomas and Margaret Veal, Stephen Yourne and Hugh Long as witnesses *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J79R-FLK : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Hugh Long in entry for Catherine Long, 29 Apr 1770; citing GWENNAP,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90248. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2008456), baptism record 2008456 for Catherine Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2254585), burial record 2254585 for Hugh Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2254796), burial record 2254796 for Catherine Long *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2266956), burial record for Martha Long Category:Born in Gwennap Category:Married in 1751 Category:Married in Gwennap Category:Died in Gwennap